Pool Party
by ScienceGeek2587
Summary: The team escapes the heat by lounging by the pool. Brennan and Booth reveal some of the nature of their relationship. A fun one-shot.


The Pool Party

There was no air. The heat was oppressive, heavy and thick. No one wanted to move. The carefully controlled air supply of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab had suffered a complete failure. The cool dry air of the lab was gone, replaced by a fog of humidity and heat. The sealed lab, normally a relief from summer had become a bane, there were no windows that could be opened, no way to escape the blinding sun and heat from the skylights above. The employees, geniuses all, had become spoiled by the Jeffersonian's devotion to them and their comfort. Instead of taking seemingly obvious steps to provide more comfort, they were paralyzed by their brains and were sitting in offices on couches in front of fans trying desperately to keep themselves and their laptops from overheating.

Booth, jacket slung on his shoulder, tie loosened, shirt clinging to him with sweat, sauntered in cheerily seeking the comfort the lab air would bring.

"Ugh!" He uttered as he slowed his pace from jaunty to crawling. "What's going on?" He squinted into the blinding light that bounced off of every shiny piece of metal in the lab, trying to find anybody. Sensing no movement or sign of life, he navigated, mostly through memory, to Brennan's office.

"What's up? It's at least ten degrees hotter in the lab than outside."

"The maintenance workers said the air unit died. There is no air coming into or moving out of the lab."

"Why are you all here?"

"Habit, I guess. Usually this is the best place to be in the heat of the summer. We can't do work with any remains, or even use most of the equipment. I think everyone is trying to keep cool and get something done. Do we have a case, preferably on a snowy mountain somewhere?"

"Sorry, Bones. I just came to get out of the heat. Its been quiet today. I actually caught up on all my paperwork." Booth said as he sat down next to Brennan.

"Cam must have called them." Hodgins said from the doorway. "Can't examine remains without the containment systems operational." he shrugged. "Hey, we are getting out of here," he nodded toward Angela standing behind him "You guys want to come?" They walked into the office and dropped into arm chairs in front of the fan.

"Ugh, yes." Brennan groaned, surprised at herself, "Where are we going?" Booth nodded appreciatively.

"We are going to float scantily-clad around the pool sipping smoothies and other chilled drinks." Angela's smooth voice matched the lazy afternoon planned.

"That sounds really great. Who is coming?" Booth asked, glancing at Brennan and trying not to sound too excited about the scantily-clad remark.

"Well, Brennan's herd of interns was chased out of limbo so we invited them, Daisy among them. She's bringing Sweets with her. Cam and Michelle are coming as soon as they can...what did she say?" Hodgins looked at Angela.

"Finish their retail-therapy. They are coming by after they go shopping for new swimsuits." Angela laughed. Hodgins looked confused for a moment, then shrugged and continued.

"You two, of course, and Parker if he can?" Hodgins finished. Booth smiled and started typing a message on his phone. Before he could send it, his phone started ringing.

"Booth."

"_Hey Cher, I got your file but you forgot to sign a couple of pages and I would like them by eleven so I can get this motion filed before lunch_."

"Sorry, Caroline, I'm at the Jeffersonian now, I'll swing by there in fifteen..." Angela snatched the phone from his hand before he could finish his sentence.

"Hi Caroline, its Angela. We are going to hang at Hodgins' pool. You should come."

"_That sounds good, Cherie. I have to finish my work for the day. You geniuses taking the day off?_"

"We have to..."

"_I figured with the lab shutdown, you would all find some scientific way to keep working and compromise one of my cases_." Caroline laughed.

"We tried, but the lab is getting worse by the minute. So you'll come by this afternoon?"

"_Sure will, now give Booth his phone back so I can get back to work._" Angela handed Booth his phone.

"_I know you want to run off and play the day away but I need you to finish your job so I can keep all those bad guys you catch safely locked away. I expect to see you here in fifteen minutes._" She hung up before Booth could agree.

"Well this is turning into a pool party." Hodgins said.

"I have to run by my apartment..." Brennan started.

"Come on, Bones. I have to run by the Hoover then we can..." Booth was cut off by a very perturbed forensic anthropologist.

"Booth, I will drive to my apartment and get changed. You can run by and do whatever Caroline needs and pick up Parker. Then we can meet at Hodgins' later."

"What about lunch?" Booth said, rather dejectedly.

"Booth, its one meal. You don't need to watch me eat every meal. I'll promise to eat something."

"Its not that...I just..." Angela and Hodgins could find no good way to leave so they were forced to sit there and watch Booth painfully try to explain his way out of a near-admission.

"Fine." Brennan completely missed the implications of his discomfit but she was hot and in no mood to listen to Booth whine and argue with her. "Just pick me up at my apartment after you talk to Caroline." Angela looked at Hodgins and he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." Booth perked up and rose off the couch.

"My place in an hour? I'll have sandwiches and stuff out for lunch." Hodgins said. With murmurs of approval, they separated.

Booth glanced around the pool as they were shown in. Most of the people were in the pool playing volleyball. There were people Booth recognized, but there were quite a few that he didn't. At their entrance, the game stopped and they received waves from the pool and shouts of hello.

"Popular girl." Booth teased, leaning close to her ear.

"They just want a boost in their grades." Brennan giggled, shivering slightly at his breath. She turned and spotted Angela lounging with a drink in her hand. She was talking to Hodgins who sat at her feet with his back to them. The game resumed in the pool and Booth and Brennan made their way to Angela and Hodgins.

Angela looked over and saw Booth and Brennan coming toward them. Brennan was wearing a small light green tank top over a dark green bikini. Around her waist was a sarong with a tribal pattern in light green and brown that was repeated on her sandals. On her right shoulder she carried a large matching beach bag. Booth was dressed in light green trunks with the Tasmanian Devil on them. A matching Hawaiian shirt the same shade of green with lighter palm trees and one large Tasmanian Devil hung loosely on his torso. Booth had his hand on Brennan's lower back and Angela noted that, while dressed very differently, the partners matched. She chuckled at the thought. She would definitely get pictures of them today.

"Hey guys, where's Parker?" Hodgins called.

"He's playing at a friend's house today. Without any other kids here, he'll have more fun there." Brennan answered. Angela looked at Hodgins in surprise. Hodgins didn't know which was more surprising, that Brennan answered about Parker or Booth's nonchalance. _What a pair_. Hodgins thought. He shook his head and gestured toward a large table.

"Food. Drinks at the bar." Hodgins said gesturing to a poolside bar with a bartender. "Nice trunks, man." Booth started laughing and Brennan punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"See." She said and walked to the table to get lunch. Booth laughed harder and shook his head at Hodgins.

"They were a gift." He said as he joined his partner.

"Okay, what's going on?" Hodgins asked Angela.

"I don't know. Its like they have been married the last four years, not just partners. Do you think they are messing with us?"

"Baby, I think everything is a conspiracy." Hodgins kissed her cheek and jumped into the pool with a flourish.

The afternoon was heating up but it was nice by the pool. Brennan and Angela were sitting on the edge their feet dangling in the water. The young interns were scattered about poolside sunning themselves and talking. Piña Coladas, daiquiris, and lemonades were scattered among the people. Booth and Hodgins and a handful of others were swimming and playing in the pool. Caroline had joined them a small time ago and was sitting in the shade on a deck chair chatting amiably with Cam. She looked up when she heard a squeal and watched as Booth and Hodgins started splashing Brennan and Angela.

"Its like teaching high school." Cam said.

"Ah, come now, Cherie. You all spend your time looking at corpses and solving murders. They need to relax. It looks like things are going nicely."

"I've actually never seen them like this."

"Relaxed?"

"Yes, I mean, no. Well, Hodgins and Angela were always sneaking around making out when they were engaged but they didn't play, not like this. I've known Seeley for almost two decades and I don't think I've seen him play like this. And Dr. Brennan, well..."

"I don't think Dr. Brennan has every played." Caroline said sadly. They watched as the men swam away to the diving board, leaving the women giggling. After a couple of beautiful dives each, the diving degenerated into a belly flop contest. A few of the interns joined them and each painful slap was met with cheers and whoops. When the red-bellied contestants could take no more, the cheering crowd of interns began congregating in the pool and Booth and Hodgins came to rest near Brennan and Angela.

"I just don't see the fun." Brennan said. Angela had explained the art of the belly-flop but its entertainment value was lost on Brennan.

"Oh, come on Bones, it wasn't funny to watch?"

"It looked painful." Brennan said. "I'm sure there will be extensive bruising to the superficial musculature at least." Booth glanced at his angry abdomen and laughed.

"Nah, it doesn't even hurt anymore." He laughed even harder at Brennan's dubious look. Brennan was about to speak when the activity in the pool caught her eye. Daisy was sitting on Sweets' shoulders and Wendell had a young blonde woman that he had introduced as Janey on his. Once the men had the women settled on their shoulders, they walked toward each other and the women began shoving and pushing, trying to unseat the other.

"What are they doing?" Brennan asked.

"Bones!?! You never played chicken?"

"I thought chicken was a game involving two teenagers in cars trying to get themselves killed."

"No, that's a different kind of chicken. There are actually a lot of games named chicken." Hodgins said thoughtfully. "Come on, try it." Hodgins said slipping into the water and gesturing toward his friends. Angela turned to Brennan, her eyes glinting with glee.

"Come on Sweetie, its really fun." Angela stood to remover her sarong. Booth slipped into the water and walked around to stand in front of Brennan.

"I bet you can knock everyone else off Bones." Booth said smiling as broadly as he could and holding his arms out to pull her into the water.

"That is a reasonable conclusion. You are easily the strongest man here with the broadest shoulders giving me the most stable platform. My training in martial arts would prove invaluable in anticipating my opponents movements. We would have a distinct advantage." Booth knew she was considering it. He walked closer and put his hands on either side of her knees.

"Come on Bones." Booth said tilting his head and wiggling his eyebrows. Brennan knew she was had. She thought it must actually hurt to smile as broadly as he was and stood to remove her sarong. Cam grabbed Angela's camera and positioned herself to get a good view of the action.

"I want copies of those." Caroline deadpanned.

They watched as the foursome walked to slightly deeper water. Brennan wasn't wrong, she and Booth had a strong advantage over everyone else. Caroline laughed out loud as Hodgins lifted Angela's tall frame. She was surprised at how easily he was able to. He had a completely different body structure than Booth but he had well-defined musculature and was clearly very strong. He turned toward Daisy who had just defeated Wendell's Janey.

Booth ducked under and surprised Brennan, lifting her up like she weighed nothing, despite her surprised kicking. She playfully slapped the top of his wet head and he walked toward Daisy and Sweets too.

"No way." Sweets said and unceremoniously dropped Daisy behind him into the water. Daisy surfaced laughing and lunged at Sweets taking him under. Angela looked at Brennan for a moment. The four had not entered the water expecting to wrestle against each other but clearly Brennan's interns were too fearful to attempt it. With questioning eyebrow raises and shrugs all around, Hodgins and Booth approached each other.

"Are there any rules?" Brennan asked innocently, reminding them of her inexperience in the games of childhood.

"Booth and I can do nothing but move to steady you ladies. We don't shove each other or anything. In the name of light-hearted fun, you two simply try to push each other over. I have seen girls resort to hair pulling and scratching but I'm assuming you two are above that kind of behavior. We'll count down from three and you two get to it." Hodgins and Booth stepped into position and Angela and Brennan raised their arms.

"Uh." Hodgins said and Booth looked up to see Brennan's hands balled into fists and held in a fighting position.

"Bones, shoving, not punching. Geez, don't kill her." Booth chastised. Brennan looked down at her hands and then opened her fists, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said. "Too much time spent sparring I guess." Angela looked much more worried as Brennan's hand stayed in a now defensive position. Her hands were open but she held her right hand slightly behind her left and set her shoulders. They heard the click as Cam snapped a picture and turned their heads. Cam just waved and took another picture. The foursome turned back to each other and readied themselves.

"3, 2, 1!" Hodgins counted and the women began tentatively started pushing on the other's arms. Angela delivered a good strong shove to Brennan's elbow and Brennan felt herself shift backward. Booth deftly stepped back absorbing her backward momentum and strengthened her seat.

It was a fatal error on Angela's part. Brennan's knowledge of the body and kinesthetics combined with years of martial arts training allowed her to register the force in that one push and calculate exactly what it would take to unseat Angela.

Angela saw victory in Brennan's eyes and decided that playing chicken with a black belt sitting on an army sniper's shoulders was among the stupidest things she'd ever done. Booth sensed Brennan shift her weight and he felt the muscles in her left leg tense. Her body was responding instinctually as her brain calculated the fight. Booth followed her cue and stepped into the fray left leg first shifting Brennan's body so that Angela had fewer available targets. Brennan wrapped her legs around placing her feet behind Booth against his back.

Angela reached forward and Brennan blocked by sweeping her left arm outward. The movement weakened Angela's seat and Brennan's right hand landed open palmed squarely over Angela's sternum. Angela was under the water before she knew what happened. She surfaced sputtering and smiling. Hodgins helped her to her feet. Brennan was still seated on Booth's shoulders and he was bobbing up and down.

Everyone at the impromptu pool party knew what was coming, everyone except Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was a genius, few people could match her intellect. She knew more about the human body than pretty much everyone in the world. But she had never played like this. As a child she had calculated and planned. She greatly enjoyed cards and chess with her family but she had never truly played. From her seat, Brennan could not see Booth's eyes, nor the spark of mischief in them.

Booth jumped up twice, higher each time gaining momentum. With as much force as he could he jumped up and laid back, dunking the unsuspecting anthropologist. Before Brennan could surface, most of the party-goers were vacating the pool and Angela and Hodgins were retreating quickly.

Brennan and Booth surfaced at the same time. Booth's gleeful spark met in intensity by Brennan's angry fire. She sucked in a deep breath and tackled Booth. A furious brawl ensued between the partners, each rising to take a breath and jumping at the other. The initial fury in Brennan was quickly replaced with laughter and she finally had to swim away from Booth to catch her breath.

Booth swam after her and finally caught up with her pinning her against the edge.

"You know, arguing and fighting releases testosterone into the bloodstream causing heightened sexual attraction." Vincent Nigel Murray intoned watching the partners play.

The world had melted away, and, as so many times before, it was just the two of them. Booth had Brennan pinned and they were hanging together in a place without time. They were panting from the exertion but long after their athletic bodies should have been able to slow their breathing their breaths came in short huffs. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Angela made it to the edge and gestured to Cam to bring her camera. Angela quietly started taking pictures. Now, they would see what everyone else saw, now they would be unable to claim that they were merely partners.

The theme song for a popular children's cartoon came ringing from Brennan's beach bag and Booth lifted her out of the pool. She reached over and dried her hands pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Hi Parker." She answered. "Yeah, he's here...Yes, we are having fun...We do miss you but we are still having fun. We know that you are playing too." Brennan smiled conspiratorially at Booth. "Of course I'll tell him. Do you want to talk to him?...Hold on a second." Booth had pulled himself up and was drying off with a towel taken from Brennan's bag. She stood and swapped the phone for the towel. She dried herself with the same towel while Booth spoke to his son.

"Hey bub, you having fun?...That sounds great buddy...We went swimming and you know what?" Booth waved Brennan closer and turned the phone so she could hear too. "I dunked Bones!" The people near them could hear Parker cheer. "Yeah, she was pretty mad at first, but then she thought it was funny." Booth looked at her and they shared a grin. "Okay, I won't tell her." Brennan started to giggle and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "We will Parker. Bye bub, I love you." Booth handed the phone back to Brennan and she put it to her ear.

"Hi bud...yes he did...I was surprised, not really mad...I know...me too...Bye." Brennan and Booth erupted into fits of giggles as she placed the phone back into her bag and retrieved two large thick beach towels. She handed one to Booth and they laid them onto two deck chairs near Caroline and Cam.

"You know you're in trouble the next time we go swimming." Booth laughed as he stretched out on the chair.

"Its a good thing I'm an expert diver." Brennan countered as she sat down.

"We Booth men never lose."

"We Brennans play dirty."

"Puppy dog eyes."

"Pie."

"Ooh." Booth feigned a blow to the chest and walked to the bar.

Angela was on Brennan before Booth was halfway around the pool.

"Hot, Sweetie, hot."

"Oh, Angela." Brennan sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"His towel was in your bag."

"He informed me that men don't carry bags and I just grabbed some towels and put them in my bag." Brennan said matter-of-factly without opening her eyes.

"Parker called you." Angela's pitch began to rise.

"Booth left his phone in the vehicle, I think. Parker knew we were here."

"You have a special ringtone for him." Angela's pitch was getting higher.

"He likes that cartoon." Brennan said flatly.

"How often does he call you?" Angela's tone was almost desperate, how could Brennan not see this.

"A couple of times a week. Usually I just talk to him when he calls Booth." Angela looked open-mouthed at Cam, Caroline, Sweets, Daisy, and Hodgins in turn. Their faces were frozen in disbelief at the admission.

"Sweetie, what do you and Parker talk about?" Angela asked delicately.

"Usually about how to annoy me." Booth answered touching a frozen drink to Brennan's arm.

"Ah! Booth!" Brennan yelped, sitting up to take the drink. "Wrong one." She said cheerfully. Booth looked at the drink in his hand and with a shake of his head swapped the drinks. He dropped easily into the chair and he and Brennan casually drank their drinks.

"You don't think that its odd that your partner's son calls you just to talk?" Angela asked softly.

"No, why would I? Parker is a smart boy. Sometimes he calls with questions, and I enjoy when he calls to tell me about school. Rebecca wasn't sure about Parker talking to my dad at first, but they talk all the time now. Angela, you knew we had lunch together most days when he was in Summer Science Camp at the Jeffersonian with Max."

"Well yeah but..." Angela suddenly realized that Brennan had lunch with Max and Parker every day that she wasn't in the field, even when Booth was unable to meet her.

"Whoa, so you have a strong relationship with Parker?" Sweets asked, unable to restrain himself anymore.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Booth answered. Booth was as clueless as Brennan as to why her relationship with Parker was of interest.

"So when did this all start?" Sweets asked tentatively. The partners would get impatient soon but no one wanted to stop the interrogation yet.

"Um, I don't know, it kind of just happened. I guess about the time I helped him with his reading."

"Yeah, about February." Booth seconded.

"So what started it?"

"Geez Sweets. Bones picked Parker up for me one day after school and the teacher mentioned his trouble reading. Bones started helping him and they just bonded. What is with you guys?" Booth was getting annoyed and the interrogation was coming to an end. Booth's phone started ringing from Brennan's bag and Booth grabbed it.

"Booth...yes sir...okay...tomorrow at 2 then sir...thank you sir, we will." Booth said into the phone while everyone but Brennan looked on in wonder. "I have to do some kind of training tomorrow afternoon." Booth explained. Brennan just nodded.

"I thought your phone was in the car?" Angela teased.

"I guess not." Booth said nonplussed.

"So Parker called Brennan first without even trying your phone. He meant to call her."

"I guess." Booth said, eyeing Angela warily.

"So you guys carpool every day. You eat every meal together. You have bonded with each other's families to the point of Bren and her dad playing an active role in Parker's education and you even wear matching outfits. Hot guys." Angela stated boldly.

"We're just partners!" Booth and Brennan said simultaneously. Cam, Hodgins, Caroline and Angela just laughed but Sweets rose and walked away in a huff, frustrated with their double-team denial, Daisy trailing him cheerfully.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I want in on that volleyball game." Hodgins sprinted for the pool.

The day was waning and everyone had vacated the pool. A football game was underway and those not playing were perched on towels and chairs chatting and watching. Angela and Brennan were talking with Cam and Caroline. They were pretending not to watch the game but Cam and Caroline had caught both of them peeking at the action. As the sun started to set, the football game wrapped up with the team Booth and Hodgins were on winning. The temperature had dropped a few degrees and while it was still very warm, the change made the crowd feel a slight chill. There was a collective groan from the women as the men started to put shirts on.

Members of Hodgins' staff set out the tables from lunch and began filling them with salads, various grilled meats and vegetables. By this time, the food was very welcome. The group of scientists and their friends had played hard and many of them were getting rather tipsy. The laughter had increased in volume and the couples were becoming more openly affectionate. Even Clark had been seen to indulge in the occasional nibble on his Nora's ear. Angela and Hodgins, while no longer technically a couple, were bordering on obscene.

"Cam, there they go again. You'd better stop them before they round third base." Caroline said with a laugh. Cam strode off to separate the "former" lovers.

"Third base?" Brennan questioned. Booth exchanged a look with Caroline.

"Well, Bones, people talk about stages of physical intimacy in terms of baseball's bases. First base is making out."

"You two are passed that one." Caroline said wryly. Booth coughed.

"Second base is uh...its uh..."

"Its heavy petting over the clothes, sometimes topless depending on your definition." Cam offered as she resumed her seat. Angela, looking as if she had been scolded, took a seat near them. "You're her best friend, why do I have to break them up." Cam asked, gesturing to a sullen Angela.

"Because I have no problem if they feel free and unrestrained by societal mores..." Brennan started. Angela nodded her approval.

"Yeah, that's why." Cam said leaning back and taking a sip of her cocktail.

"How many bases are there?" Brennan asked.

"Uh, four Bones." Booth watched as Brennan's mind quickly calculated the likely progression. Even drunk, her brain was fast.

"So third base is...what did you call it?...heavy petting, UNDER the clothes?"

"Something like that." Booth answered looking uncomfortably at Caroline.

"And fourth base..."

"Homerun Bones, homerun." Booth said quietly leaning near her ear.

"So a homerun is intercourse?" Brennan looked pleased with herself, then confused. "But why equate physical intimacy with baseball?"

"Many people are uncomfortable discussing sexuality, Dr. Brennan. The baseball reference is a euphemism that makes people more comfortable."

"But if everyone knows what you are talking about, its no different than just saying it."

"It's different, Bones, it just is." Booth shushed her. Angela was well past drunk enough not to hold her tongue.

"So how many bases have you rounded with Agent Studmuffin there?" Angela slurred a bit. Booth looked at Brennan and they both blushed a bit.

"Don't answer that Bones." Booth warned. Guests had started to walk by exchanging parting words.

"I hope they aren't driving home." Caroline commented as one couple stumbled by.

"No, Hodgie arranged for some of his staff to drive people home." Angela slurred.

"What about the cars?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, most people carpooled so he's just having someone drive their cars to their houses. Then the driver hides the keys in the house so they can't leave again. When they get curious and call tomorrow, we'll tell them where their keys are." The explanation was met by a round of laughter

"Let's just hope the they haven't fixed the air unit by tomorrow or there will be some really grumpy interns." Cam said. Brennan's face froze, like she was running through something in her head.

"Booth, you have training tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah. Why?" Booth furrowed his brow trying to remember why that meant something. "Oh." He said.

"Its okay, I'll do it." Brennan said with a wave of her hand. Caroline and Cam exchanged looks as another unexpected display of how completely Booth and Brennan shared each other's lives slipped out. Angela's usual openness compounded by her lack of inhibition gave voice to everyone's question.

"So what intimate, personal, absolutely non-partnerish thing are you two talking about now?"

"Booth has Parker tomorrow after work but he has to do that training thing and they always take two and a half to three hours. Booth won't be able to get Parker by three-thirty."

"You are married, you just don't know it yet." Angela said as she sauntered off a little unsteady to find Hodgins.

"You are still in public!" Cam called after her. By now, most of the guests had gone home. Sweets was the last to walk by with Daisy hanging off of him. Cam and Michelle wished everyone a good night and Michelle drove them home. Caroline excused herself citing a long workday tomorrow.

Hodgin's staff had cleaned up the food and the bar and rolled up and put away the volleyball net over the pool. The two non-couples lounged comfortably, enjoying the evening.

"This was a great idea Hodgins. I had fun." Booth said appreciatively. Brennan nodded her agreement. The buzz of the alcohol had started to wear off leaving a pleasant drowsiness. Angela climbed leisurely into Hodgins' lap and rested her head against his shoulder. Booth looked to Brennan to see her smiling contentedly. Booth caught her eye and winked. Brennan gave a slight nod and followed Angela's example climbing into Booth's lap. She nestled comfortably into his arms and looked dreamily at Angela. Angela immediately picked her head up and stared open-mouthed at Booth and Brennan.

"Tired Bones?" Booth asked into her hair.

"Yeah." Came the drowsy reply.

"We should get going." Booth said

"I'll get some people to take you home." Hodgins waved and from nowhere, a well-dressed man appeared. "We'll need three drivers."

"Three?" Booth asked.

"Well, yeah, one for your SUV, one for you and one for Dr. B." Hodgins counted.

"That's okay, you can just drop me and the SUV and Bones' apartment." Booth said as he stuffed his wadded up towel into Brennan's bag. Hodgins just shrugged at the man and the man walked back into the house. Angela was dumbfounded and sat frozen in place.

"Thanks for a lovely afternoon." Brennan said giving Angela and Hodgins each a hug. Booth shook Hodgins' hand and nodded a thanks. Brennan picked up her bag and Booth placed his hand lovingly at the small of her back and they walked out to the car.

"You don't think..." Angela said.

After thanking the driver and collecting his keys, Booth took the bag from Brennan and followed her up to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, Booth started giggling. His giggling caused Brennan to start.

"I thought Angela was going to have kittens." Booth laughed.

"Kittens, why would she have kittens?" Brennan asked, turning around.

"No, Bones, I thought Angela was really freaking out. That was the most fun I've had in awhile."

"That was really fun. She's going to be terribly mad when I tell her tomorrow." Brennan said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Its her fault, always telling us we are a couple. Served her right."

"See, I'm not such a bad actress after all." Brennan said as Booth set her bag down by the couch.

"So you'll pick up Parker tomorrow?" Booth said as he shut the door.

The End.


End file.
